


A Stash of (Love) Letters

by LadyKnight33



Series: McHanzo Week Collections [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30s AU, Alternate Universe - World War II, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McHanzo Week, Peapod McHanzo Week, Pre-Relationship, WW2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: Collection of little scenes of Jesse and Hanzo figuring out life and relationships. And the art of being together.1-2-19 - Oh My God They Were Roommates! = Howdy1-3-19 - AU = Greetings1-4-19 - Secret Admirer  = How do you say …?1-5-19 - Game Night = ... I like being around you.1-6-19 - Role Reversal =... You complete me.1-7-19 - Meet the Family = Perhaps it is time...1-8-19 - Engagement/Marriage = ... To use the word.





	1. Howdy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the board! Late, but here's the beginning of a slow McHanzo dump. Unbeta'd, quick impressions. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter One: Howdy**

He was the latecomer to this party. Jesse shouldn’t have been surprised to learn that the primary bunks had already been taken over by a few of the first Recalled agents who wanted to stay in Gibraltar. Winston apologized for not having more of the base cleaned up. But he was one gorilla and it was a large base. So Jesse wandered the old familiar halls to one of the unused bunk rooms. Dust and old clutter filled the halls. He just had to remember that this was just another place to lay his head until he was back on the road.

On opening the door McCree stopped short. Someone else was here.

Gear and bags took up half the room. His eyes immediately focused on the unusual choice of weapons laying on one of the beds. A high tech bow and arrows to match. Winston had said nothing about sharing a room with another Recalled agent. Nor could Jesse recall anyone in the Overwatch organization, not even Blackwatch, who used such archaic weapons. There was a ninja who used a sword. Genji had been the odd one out in many ways. Good at what he did, but not the standard peacekeeping agent. Had Reyes kept another unusual agent secret from McCree? Jesse thought that highly unlikely. 

No, this person could not be part of Overwatch. 

Dropping his bag on the opposing side of the room, Jesse eyed the remaining bags. Neatly packed clothing crammed into two quality pieces of luggage. The case for the weapons. A shoulder pack. And a stack of folded cloth as if waiting for the man to return. Three beds took the brunt of those belongings. No agent would be so demanding of shared space. 

There was no getting angry at the monkey. Winston was doing his best. The scientist probably never thought this whole Recall thing through. The living situations. The objectives. The equipment. McCree was not going to complain. But he was going to explain the necessities to the great gorilla. The pneumatic swoosh of the door announced a new arrival and interrupted Jesse’s thoughts. 

“Who are you?” The cold, hard demand rankled Jesse’s nerves. 

Instead of scowling at the other man, Jesse turned and greeted him with a pleasant smile and a tip of his hat. Manners went a long way. But apparently not everyone could have those. “Howdy. Name’s McCree. Looks like we’ll be sharing the room for the time being.” This short, black haired, broad chested archer did scowl. 

In the sweatpants and windbreaker he did not look nearly as imposing as he tried to sound. “Winston did not inform me another was coming.”

“Sorry, partner. Got in at an odd hour of the morning. He did not tell me someone else was already here. But here we are. So, what can I call you?” It seemed rude to ignore an introduction. This was going to turn out to be quite an interesting arrangement. 

“Hanzo.” The archer immediately went to the folded clothing and started to change. “Are there any others joining us?”

“Don’t rightly know. Just us for now.” Then Jesse saw it. The intricate blue tattoo blanketing the man’s left arm. His blood ran cold. Shimada Clan. Jesse had read up on the organization during his Blackwatch days. And tried to steer clear of them while bounty hunting nowadays. What were the odds of two from the Shimada family answering Winston’s call. Only one Shimada existed in Blackwatch and none in Overwatch proper. Which meant this one had been invited. By Genji. This complicated things.

The Shimada shrugged into a long sleeved dress shirt without noticing the tension dwelling deep within the gunslinger. McCree flexed his hand and pulled it away from his revolver. The man had been invited so there must be more to the story. Hanzo turned to face Jesse, his visage unreadable. And that was saying something. Jesse made a living off of reading people. “Very well. I will state this so there is no misunderstanding. I value my privacy. The least amount of interactions is preferred.”

“Alright then.” Jesse couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that statement. “Plenty of space here at the Watchpoint. I think we can manage.” That talk with Genji was going to have to happen fast or there would be a fight between the two of them. Jesse could only remain civil for so long when faced with this brick wall. Tipping his hat politely, McCree started to settle in.

So it remained for the next few days. Genji was nowhere to be found but his brother was the silent annoyance around base. Apparently Jesse was not alone in his frustrated dealings with Hanzo Shimada. But then the former crime lord probably did not know what to do within a peacekeeping force gone rouge. Hell, neither did Jesse. That at least was half the fun. But as far as daily living activities, that’s where the frustration began. 

Jesse always knew he kept odd hours, but Hanzo took the cake. Workouts had no schedule. He disappeared for long hours, returning only when someone made food for the group. Hanzo kept his side of the room clean and for the most part neat. His belongings still took up more than his fair share of the space. Really he was a silent roommate. Earbuds in and uncommunicative. At least until Jesse pulled out a holographic game of chess. An old past time he hadn’t indulged in while on the road. He was pretty deep into a game against the computer when Hanzo interrupted the quiet night.

“I never took you for someone who played chess.”

“What kind of person did you take me for?”

A strange quirk of the lips ghosted across Hanzo’s face. “Not chess.” The archer returned to his holo-pad and Jesse to his game. Until the next interruption. Two in one night when the gunslinger really wanted to be left alone. It was more of a snort of derision than actual interruption. Still it annoyed McCree.

“What?”

“There are better moves.”

“That was a fine move.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. If Jesse hadn’t witnessed the elitist archer preform such an obvious display of attitude, he would never believe it. The Shimada continued evenly, “There had been a way to end the game in five moves.” Going back to the chess pieces, Jesse scoured the board for the supposed five moves. “Not any longer. Though you may still end the game in seven moves.”

Jesse was obviously not seeing what Hanzo saw. “How?” He tilted the holo-board towards the archer seeking the explanation. He was not the absolute best at chess, he knew that, but Jesse was no slouch either. What did this guy see that he didn’t. Hanzo actually obliged, coming to sit on the bed next to Jesse.

“Do you want me to finish the game or just show you?” An oddly courteous offer.

“Might as well finish it. It’s just against a computer. Not like I’m in any competitions.”

“Hmm….” Apparently Hanzo thought this amusing. Jesse bit back his own commentary and watched the archer move the kingside bishop. Then as predicted had the computer in checkmate at move seven. “There. You should know enough to follow. I’m not going to explain.”

“Well, I’ll be. That’s the kind of thing that always took me down when playing against my old boss.”

“You learned during your time at Overwatch?” Hanzo had genuine curiosity in his voice now.

Jesse shrugged and save the game so he could review it later. “Yeah. He considered it important to critical thinking.”

“He’s not wrong.” Hanzo stood now that his unique skill set was no longer needed. Just when Jesse was about to claim the man not the total monster described in all of Blackwatch’s case files. 

Just to judge the archer’s personality further, Jesse called, “Hey. Fancy a game?” He displayed a reset board.

Eyebrow raised in speculation, Hanzo studied the chess pieces and Jesse in one analytical glance. “You will lose.”

“Say that after we start playing. Getting too cocky will be your downfall.”

With that Hanzo returned to his seat beside the gunslinger. “That sounds like a quote from your boss.”

“Might’ve been. But he was a cocky bastard. Just didn’t vocalize it as often.” McCree grinned under his beard. “Don’t think you can wipe the floor with me just because you saw a move I didn’t.” This was different. Strangely nice. He still hadn’t had that conversation with Genji, the cyborg was not to be found. Jesse had known plenty of assassins in his time, the only stickler was the fact that Hanzo was capable of killing his own brother. Other than that the man wasn’t that bad. Aloof and elitist, but this was proving to be make him decent company. Being easy on the eyes helped. 

Their game went long into the night. Conversation followed. They didn’t have much in common, but that made it interesting. Over the next couple of weeks that game of chess turned into other shared activities. Two lone bounty hunters seeking company in another who understood. By the time Genji finally showed his carbon fiber ass, Hanzo’s annoyances weren’t so great. However the cyborg’s cheeky comments asking if they were more than roommates deserved a tongue lashing. Jesse did not expect the peal of laughter from the reserved archer. Perhaps the was a chance of being more than simple roommates.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read _Deep in a Dream _and the other 30s AU Drabbles, there were many requests to see Hanzo in 30s attire. Here's the preview of a WW2 inspired sequel to the 30s AU. Hanzo meeting Jesse for the first time.__

**Chapter Two: Greetings**

Hanzo suffered his brother’s enthusiasm with nerve rattling patience. The war was over. The Emperor surrendered. And the occupying forces were destroying all that was sacred in Tokyo. It was a mixed blessing that their father was not alive to see this. Though they were of the samurai class, the title now meant nothing to the new world order being imposed upon them. By Americans. Rude. Loud. Disrespectful. And still Genji went drinking with them every chance he got. Now his brother was trying to convince him to join. 

Hanzo did not need to socialize with the invaders. He could get drunk in the privacy of his own home. Though there was something Genji had said that finally intrigued him. An American who could drink his weight in saké and not fall flat on his face. A man who made friends with anyone willing to chat with him. And had even learned a respectable amount of Japanese in his short stay. One who did not debase a people with their own deep rooted traditions. So Hanzo, master of the Shimada Clan, finally relented to join Genji at the restaurant to meet this oddity.

It was overwhelmed by American soldiers. The smell of cheap alcohol filled the air. English was all pervasive. Genji slipped right in wearing western clothing and perfect English. Their father had insisted they learn prior to the war, knowing it would be the language of the world. Hanzo followed impassively. His traditional dark blue kimono standing out harshly within his own country. They were on the cusp of change and Hanzo did not like the taste of the future.

The crowd centered on a small empty space where men threw small darts at a circular board. An odd game for drunks. “Hey! Jesse!” Genji’s voice rose above the din. A soldier in a sturdy blue denim uniform turned and waved. He had scruff that surely was not regulation. Nor was there a clear rank or insignia visible. This meant the man was not an officer and clearly further down the hierarchy of command. “Winning tonight as usual?”

“Not playing actually. Jamie’s stuck on ship fixing the engine.” The American chuckled as he turned away from the dartboard. “You’re here late.”

“Ah. Yes, I had to convince my brother that coming was worth his time. Jesse, this is Hanzo, my brother.” Genji pulled the master of the Shimada Clan forward by the elbow, earning an annoyed scowl. “Don’t mind him. He doesn’t get out much. Hanzo, this is Jesse. Airplane mechanic, correct?”

“Got it in one.” The broad grin and hand thrust forward for a western style salutation that managed to irritated Hanzo. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Instead the samurai bowed by the tiniest increment at the waist, “Greetings.” 

“He’s also not thrilled to be here,” Genji added as an aside. The American let his arm fall to his side.

“Don’t stay on my account,” The navy mechanic shrugged. “But since you’re here, I’m being rude. What can I get you to drink?” Hanzo was already speaking rapidly to the waitress who nearly bent double upon realizing who she was speaking to. He also planned on paying his own tab, certain the American mechanic would not have the funding to pay for the saké Hanzo was used to. And it would be interesting to see if this man could identify the difference. The American scratched at his scruff with a frown. “Or that…. What was the name again?”

Hanzo pinned his narrow brown eyes on the foreigner. How much had this man actually understood? “Juyondai. If I am to drink, it will be something I do not have at home. You understood our conversation?”

Jesse shrugged. “Most of it. Don’t ask me to repeat it. I can pick up words, but trying to say them about kills my tongue. My old boss used to speak Spanish and expected me to understand. So guess I’m good at learning the hard way.”

“Then why are you a mechanic if you are able to pick up languages so easily?” This intrigued Hanzo. It made the brusque American unique. The samurai had the impression that no foreign soldier every tried to learn honestly learn another language.

With a shrug, Jesse drained what remained in his cup. “Got a job with an engineer and he taught me. Not the best, but good enough I suppose. Jamie’s the wizard of engineering. Then this war broke out. And I joined as soon as I was able, thinking we were in the right. Then we land here and… Well… I’m kind of sad we destroyed so much of this place. It’s all so fascinating. Different from home. I went to Kamakura on leave once. To see that giant statue. And just…. My old boss would have said, ‘That’s what we should be saving. That’s what makes us better than animals.’”

The sake arrived in the silent revelation of a cultured man. As much as it pained Hanzo to admit it, Genji was right. This American was intriguing. Worth meeting. How… unusual. Without asking, Hanzo poured the alcohol for the three of them. His little brother understood the significance of that gesture. Hanzo himself was surprised by his own actions. He had never expected to find an invader want to preserve local culture. Though this was one man, not an entire government, perhaps not all was lost. “There are other sites, not as grandiose as Kamakura, but equally significant. Perhaps you would be interested in viewing them.”

The honey brown eyes of the American widened at the offer. “Can’t say no to that.” He lifted the small clay cup with a hint of fondness behind that scruffy beard. “Not sure if I should say kampai, salud, or cheers.”

“Kampai. May there be others as worldly as yourself.” Hanzo truly wished for there to be others willing to marvel at the beauty of his homeland. It might make the wave of change more palatable. The toast circled their small table amid the laughter and jeers of the crowd of American soldiers and sailors. Hanzo however kept a close eye on Jesse’s face, wanting to see if the man knew the difference in quality. He was not disappointed.

The first sip and the mechanic stopped and stared in wonder at the clear liquid within. The man seemed shocked. Had he never had good quality before? Or had he just not expected it to be shared so freely. As if in disbelief Jesse took another sip to be sure. “That’s… that’s something else. I don’t actually have the words… just… This is probably the most complicated thing I’ve ever had to drink. Guess I’m glad I’m not so drunk I can’t appreciate it.”

“Then I am glad you enjoy can enjoy it fully. It would have been a shame to waste it on someone without discerning tastes.” The surprise of actual pleasure blooming deep within Hanzo’s chest for sharing his passions had to be quelled, else he would never hear the end of it from his brother. Thankfully the younger Shimada had refrained from forcing this meeting to go any specific direction. Hanzo believed he could tolerate another meeting with this oddly cultured American. He was at once crass and still understood the power of sophistication. How Hanzo wanted to know this man’s personal history.


	3. How do you say...?

**Chapter Three: How do you say…?**

In the early morning hours Jesse thought he could have the kitchen to himself. It’s not that he didn’t like the Recall team, he was just used to being alone for so long. Also it was easier prepare his coffee without all the complaints about the strength of the beverage. He had grown up with boiled dirt so of course he prefer his coffee stronger than average. McCree pulled out his mug and frowned an invasion of a cloth wrapped package within. 

The teardrop shaped golden silk handkerchief had a heft more than expected. He paused his morning routine to open it. Tossing it crossed his mind. But it was in his cup so he felt obligated to find out why. Splaying out the leafs of cloth, a tiny box emerged. Within that was a silver charm. A motorcycle of the old style. Actual wheels sculpted in miniature. The smile sneaking under his beard explained all. Whoever left this for him knew something. But where to put it. 

Jesse had a chain about his neck where his Blackwatch dog tags remained. The convenient clip on the charm meant he could easily add it to the chain. The cloth and box found their way into a pocket, letting Jesse go about his morning. The question of who left the present remained on his mind. To the point of distraction. 

His fingers traced the silverly object absently, wondering who could have placed it in his coffee cup. Who would have? That question accompanied him through the day. The anonymous gift was worthy of returning the favor, but how. The next question consuming his brain was what to get in response. Not that he could do that without knowing the source of the gift.

“What you got there, McCree?” The bright question broke Jesse’s chain of thoughts. Lucio peeled off his headphones to engaged in a sly grin. “Someone special?”

“Nothing like that,” The gunslinger tucked his hands into his pockets to avoid touching the charm. He was betraying himself. The D.J. raised an eyebrow of disbelief. “Honestly.”

“I don’t buy it.” Lucio easily blocked stepped to block Jesse’s path. Though the young man may be short, he had the force of presence equal to a rocket escaping earth’s gravitational pull. “You don’t go around in a daze for ‘nothing.’ At least let me see what has you so distracted.” If the musician noticed then others must have. Reluctantly Jesse removed his chain to reveal the motorcycle charm. Lucio immediately reached out to touch it, to make sure it was real. Jesse had to stamp down the urge to yank it out of the kid’s grasp. “So, who’s it from?”

“Don’t know,” McCree shrugged, tucking the charm back under his shirt. “Seriously. I don’t” He had to defend himself against the Brazilian’s skeptical glare. “Found it in my coffee mug this morning.”

“So, no note?”

“Nope.”

“Somebody knows you very well, and wants you to know it.”

“I get that. But I don’t know who it could be.”

Lucio just grinned. “Well, it has to be someone on base. That narrows the field to about seven people and I, for one, know that three of them have no interest in men. And since I know I didn’t leave the charm, you got two people and an Omnic to choose from.” Jesse scowled. The D.J. wasn’t wrong, but he was ruining the magic of the mystery.

***

High upon the rocky cliffs of Gibraltar, Hanzo knelt in peaceful meditation. It was perhaps the only place within a hundred miles that he could avoid the noise of fellow human beings. However the was one individual who insisted on interrupting. The soft scrap of manmade material against stone announced the arrival of the cyborg. Accepting this machine augmented human as his brother was still a stretch of an imagination he did not have. Hanzo waited for the complaint that brought his fellow ninja to the roof of the base.

“When are you going to tell him?” Genji asked, settling crosslegged beside him.

Around gritted teeth, Hanzo formed what passed for conversation between the two brothers. “What are you referring to?”

“I saw the motorcycle charm in your possession three weeks ago. McCree has it around his neck this morning.” That green band of light serving as Genji’s eyes managed to stare through Hanzo’s soul. “When are you going to tell him?”

“There is nothing to say.”

“Hanzo! I have never seen you give gifts to anyone. What has changed?” Shifting to direct his gaze over the ocean, the archer attempted to ignore his brother. The swordsman huffed in annoyance. “He’s enamored by it. Where did you find such a thing?”

This at least was a safer topic. It didn’t involve emotions better left buried deep within the assassin’s soul. “I had it made, based upon one of the antique magazines he keeps on his holo-pads.”

Genji’s laugh caught him by surprise. “You’re spying on McCree?”

“I am not spying. He leaves those things on his bed for anyone to glance at.” The defensive nature of his own remark annoyed Hanzo. He did not have to justify his actions. “Why are you here? Simply to badger me with affairs which do not involve you?”

“No, brother. I came because this is probably the happiest I’ve ever seen McCree. I just thought you should know before someone calls attention to it and he bottles it up again.”

He did not know what to make of this news. Hanzo was tempted to flee down the cliff into the hallways of base to see this for himself. Common sense held him in place. He would see the man in their shared room later tonight. There the gunslinger let his guard down. That would be soon enough. “Then at least he had a few moments to enjoy the gift.”

“You’re hopeless. Just tell him.” 

Hanzo wanted to. He truly did. Only he did not know how.


	4. ... I like being around you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chess tournament brings Jesse and Hanzo closer together.

**Chapter Four: … I like being around you.**

“Check and mate,” Winston’s massive fingers manipulated the holographic pieces with ease. Hanzo could only stare in amazement at the outcome of this impromptu chess tournament. He should have suspected a challenge when the scientist easily won against Jesse McCree. However he had not witnessed that full game, being embroiled in a battle of wits with Athena at the time. He only got a glimpse of Jesse replaying it as he settled down across from the great ape. 

Now he leaned back and mentally recreated the loss. “How…”

Winston pushed up his glasses embarrassed. “I don’t usually go into analyzing the games. Sorry.”

“No. That’s fine. I am just not accustomed to failing to see where my tactics derailed.” Hanzo resorted to having the game replay on a holographic display.

“Ah… well, um, you should ask McCree.” Winston motioned with his great hand towards a corner of the break room where the gunslinger appeared to be deep in an argument with Athena. “From my understanding, he has become quite the expert at analyzing games.” 

“Thank you.” Hanzo stepped away from the table. “This was an excellent challenge. I look forward to our next game.” The former master of the Shimada Clan was not accustomed to loosing, however Hanzo had seen more than his fair share of failures in the past few months. Beginning with abandoning the Clan so many years ago. “But I think I’ll review this match on my own for the moment. McCree looks busy.”

Drifting away from the cavernous break room, Hanzo pondered how it had taken this highly intelligent collection of individuals so long to enter into a competition of minds. Chess was one of those few battlegrounds where such measurements could take place. It also gave him quite an understanding of those he now fought beside.

Winston was analytical, good at surveying the scene before making a definitive decision. Athena had played very methodically with thorough contemplation over each major event. Mei was more hesitant but when she did make a move it was game changing. Zenyatta proved to be highly unconventional, challenging how they viewed the age old game of chess. All were good opponents, but then there was Jesse. That man was a fellow tactician. Mind always searching for new approaches. Their private games were the most entertaining and mentally strenuous moments Hanzo had in decades. 

Safe within the confines of his room, Hanzo set up the recreated game against Winston. So involved in trying to figure out where he went wrong, the archer did not hear the door open, announcing the arrival of the gunslinger. “That was quite a night,” Jesse slung his gear onto his bed. “Shame I didn’t get to see your game against Winston. Heard it was epic.”

“I’ll leave the descriptions to the others. But it was … interesting.”

“Don’t understate it. Winston said he had never had a more challenging opponent.” That was news to Hanzo. “Then Athena asked to review her game against you. I have never seen that A.I. seek help in analyzing anything. You surprised her. And that’s saying something. She’s the one who runs simulations when we put together a plan.” McCree dropped onto his cot, dropping his cowboy hat over his eyes. Usually this signaled that the man did not want to be bothered, but everything Jesse had just told him made Hanzo overtly curious.

“Athena? That’s what you were discussing?”

“Sure was.” Lifting the brim of his hat, Jesse revealed a sly smile. “Wouldn’t you want to know why something didn’t work all of a sudden?”

Had the great gorilla told Jesse about Hanzo’s inquiry? Or had the cowboy been eavesdropping yet again. “Winston mentioned you excelled at analyzing chess games. It is no wonder Athena asked for your help.” McCree raised an eyebrow. The infuriating man knew more than he was letting on. Hanzo was not in the habit of asking, even if now was an opportune moment.

“And? Did you figure out why you lost to Winston?” Jesse grinned from across the room.

Hanzo scowled in return. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Hey, it’s not every day the great Hanzo Shimada looses a chess game.” The cowboy returned the hat over his eyes to hide that grin. “Of course, if you change your mind. I’m not going anywhere.”

Now came the dilemma. Pridefully continue on his own without progress or seek another set of eyes and mind to solve the problem. “And how is it you have come to excel in analytics of this game?”

“Oh, simple really. My old boss taught me the game under the guise of training. You can imagine how many games I lost in that time. So boss taught me how to figure out what went wrong.” Jesse sat up properly and removed his hat completely. A glint of interest resided within those brown eyes.

Groaning internally with frustration Hanzo accepted defeat for the second time that night. “Have you solved this issue?”

“No. I was waiting to see if you needed help. Guess Winston really pulled a fast one on you. Let’s take a look.” McCree shifted to view the holographic display. Hanzo easily adjusted for the second body. The archer did not mind the company. Even if he could not find the courage to tell the gunslinger this, he could enjoy the moments. At least in the privacy of their shared room. Together they went through the game move by move and Hanzo learned more of how McCree’s mind worked. He was impressed with what he found.


	5. ... You complete me.

**Chapter Five: … You complete me.**

Nothing of this situation sat well with McCree. He was not a sniper. He hated rifles. But he couldn’t be on the ground protecting his partner. He was too obvious and this required infiltration only the Asian could do. So Hanzo was five blocks away luring the target into McCree’s line of sight. Through the scope he watched the archer talk with the Chinese businessmen. The target was still behind a concrete wall. How did the assassin do this? Sit and wait. He held new respect for his old mentor. Holding the fate of others in her hands from a distance while suffering the immense boredom.

Jesse was accustomed to meandering behind the scene when collecting information. But mostly getting shot at while in the middle of combat. He was starting to miss it. 

Alone in the empty apartment, McCree shifted minutely. Through the scope he saw the target edge forward. The bounty on the Chinese man’s business partner was massive. Put on the market by the Chinese guy himself. What McCree knew of the story behind the bounty was that the target harkened from Australia, used the business name to funnel money to criminal organizations, and that the Chinese CEO couldn’t simply out the man because of the multitude of criminals imbedded into the company because of the target. Jesse also scoured the Chinese businessman posting the bounty. He wouldn’t get involved in criminal feuds. But the guy checked out as a clean cut, upstanding, if ruthless, executive. Nothing in his past to suggest he was involved in anything illegal beyond tax evasion.

So Jesse agreed to take this mission with his new Shimada friend. They both could use some cash. And what was left over could benefit the disarray in the Watchpoint.

When the Australian finally stepped clear of the concrete wall, Jesse recognized him. Had never known the man’s name. Only that the target had constantly plagued McCree’s attempts to remain free. He had the shot.With a smooth motion the gunslinger squeezed the trigger. The supersonic crack echoed in his ears and a dark hole suddenly appeared on the pale skin. 

Jesse sucked in his breath and immediately took apart the rifle. If the target wasn’t dead, Hanzo could easily end it without notice. He needed to leave. Packing up their belongings including the Stormbow which the archer could not carry while undercover, McCree scrambled to exit the building. Their next meeting spot was across town. 

Laden with the bags Jesse knew reaching his pistol would be difficult. When he saw dark shadows in the alley halfway to his destination, McCree knew a clean escape was not possible. “Well now, didn’t think I’d be getting company all the way out here.” The private army hired out by the bounty had a long reach to find the source of the bullet so quickly. McCree would have to worry about how his cover was blown later. “I’d give you a proper welcome, but as you can see my hands are full.”

“Should’ve known you’d be here.” The voice was vaguely familiar. Must be part of the reason why Hanzo had insisted Jesse remain behind the scenes this time. Movement from those shadows sent the gunslinger diving for cover. Equipment and bags clatter to the pavement to the sound of gunfire. It is a close shave. Worse still he still had no proper cover. “Get him!” Stomping boots echoed off the cement walls of the alley. 

McCree scrambled to his feet only to be pushed into the asphalt. Peacekeeper’s distinctive shell casings clattered before his face. “Loosing your touch, McCree.” The archer’s smug response should have been music to the gunslinger’s ears. Right now it just irritated him. But the gunfire ceased. A hand reached out to assist Jesse in standing. “Your shot severed the carotid artery. The target bled out.” 

With a sympathetic grimace, Jesse studied the corpses in the alley. “I did warn you I did not like rifles. Your skills with a revolver, ain’t half bad.” The bullet holes bled out of significant wide spread chest wounds. “You should stick with your arrows though. At least then it would have only taken two shots.”

“You’re hilarious.” Hanzo deadpanned. “The money is already in the account. I already have a plane to get us out of here.” Both of them started to collect the equipment. The archer immediately went for his bow first. McCree couldn’t fault him on that. Except the man still had Peacekeeper. Nor did that bother him as much as it should. The archer had saved his life. With his weapon secured, Hanzo eyed the revolver in his hand. “Perhaps we should stick to what we know.” Jesse’s expression widen as Hanzo stepped close to shove the revolver into the holster.

They were a hair’s breathe apart. Jesse stared down into the dark brown eyes of the archer with an intense look the gunslinger did not want to define. It was a dangerous game they were playing. Without words, without confirmation of intent. The one to admit it aloud would start a new game. Jesse wouldn’t give in to this. But it was so tempted. “No complaints here. We got to this again sometime.” With a grin to outdo his usual charm, Jesse refused to step back. Hanzo paused just a tad too long. It was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got hung up with the story. Feel like I could do better. Still enjoy.


	6. Perhaps it is time...

**Chapter Six: Perhaps it is time…**

Kneeling before the stone markers, one among many, Hanzo settled the wooden bucket of water beside him. The ladle clattered against the sides. He had not been here in years. The weeds growing up around the grave maker were barely manageable. Someone from the Shimada Clan had been intermittently caring for the plot. Still Hanzo began to clear away the debris. As a dutiful son it was his obligation to be caretaker of his parents’ gravesite. Running as a mercenary kept him from this task. His life should have gone in a different direction.

Instead of running the multimillion dollar criminal empire, Hanzo took bounties to keep the bank account full. What he didn’t expect was to join forces with a renegade vigilante group at the behest of his formerly dead brother. Nor meeting the unusual cowboy. And now that the scion of the Shimada Clan was about take a step into a new life, it felt right to risk getting caught to visit his family.

“Hanzo?” The deep voice of the gunslinger called from the entryway. How did he get here? How did he know to come here? “Hey? Hanzo? There you are.”

“What do you want Jesse?” Hanzo did not stop cleaning the weeds from the gravel as he spoke. The gunslinger did become more subdued upon recognizing the scene. What did surprise him was when McCree knelt beside him. The silvery hand joined his in picking up the debris. With a second pair of hands the work went faster. 

“Knowing the facts and being here are completely different.” Jesse sat back on his heels. 

“I forgot you set up surveillance on the family.” Hanzo stood and took the ladle and poured water over the granite. As he scrubbed the grime off the stone, the archer frowned. “My father would have killed you before it got this far. He was a hard man to impress.”

“And your mother?”

“Barely remember her. She would have at least invited you to tea. Before father took you out.” Hanzo managed a smile when he caught the grimace cross the bearded face. “Don’t worry. It wouldn’t be in front of her.”

“That sounds right.” Jesse sighed. “Your family are hard people. Shouldn’t have expected anything less.”

The archer knelt beside his partner and set up the incense. “What about yours?”

“Don’t know who they were. At least not biological.” Still learning surprises from the gunslinger. McCree shifted until he could sit crosslegged. “The ones who taught me the most disappeared after the explosion.”

“You didn’t use the word dead.”

“If you knew them, you wouldn’t believe it. I spent months searching for one that was later declared dead. Still didn’t believe it. When the others were declared dead, I had already left the organization. Didn’t have the resources to hunt them down. But I can say one of them would have liked you.” Jesse managed a small chuckle. “At least professionally.”

Hanzo gave a slight smile. “That implies personally remains a question.”

“With them, everything remains a question.” Jesse twisted and pulled a candle from his bag. “Guess we’ll never know for certain. But we can hope they’d still give their stamp of approval.” The gunslinger placed the lit candle next to smoking incense. Hanzo chose to believe the same. That somewhere in the afterlife his parents would forgive him for his perceived crimes and wish for him to have some happiness.


	7. ... To say the word.

**Chapter Seven: … To say the word.**

Late in to the night when the glowing pearl of the moon hung high in the star lit sky, Jesse set the warm sake set on the wooden planks next to the man who set his life on a different path. Not once in his violent life had he ever expected the sense peace enveloping him in moments like this. The pale blue porcelain glimmered in the warm lantern light reflecting the deep changes within both men’s hearts.

Hanzo wore a black overcoat embroidered with blue silk dragons across the back. The man set aside the holographic e-reader to pour the alcohol. “It’s a beautiful night. Though why are you still up?” With the two tiny cups filled and Jesse folded his oversized frame to sit on the steps beside his partner.

“You never came to bed. Rough night?” Jesse watched the steam rise from the alcohol. It was an acquired taste, one he had grown to enjoy over the years. 

Beside him the archer heaved a sigh, tilted his head towards the sky. A contemplated gaze filled those deep brown eyes. “An anniversary.”

“Should I be upset for missing this date?” Jesse did not forget things easily. More likely Hanzo never told him, but he still could have fail to recall an event. 

“No. This wasn’t a day that held any significance to anyone but myself.” Sipping the sake paused the conversation. Jesse knew better than to push the conversation now. Their arguments over that had created little catastrophes lasting days. Reconciling those events usually involved long nights, tough apologies and a brand new bottle of alcohol. Tonight the sake warmed their bellies and cooled in the carafe before the archer continued. “Today… Before… Tonight I am remembering the my choice to leave the Shimada Clan.”

“Ah.” Jesse leaned in to pluck the empty cup from his partner’s hand. “Regrets?”

Hanzo glanced over with a snort. “Regrets? I have plenty of regrets.” The smirk acknowledged the feeling of rocks plummeting to the pits of Jesse’s stomach. Relief coursing through him with the next smile took away the shock of that statement. “But I do not have any regrets about us.”

With a soft chuckle, Jesse draped his arm around the archer. “You almost had me there.” Brushing back the graying hair in a fond gesture, the gunslinger kissed the Hanzo’s cheek. “Need anything?”

“Nothing specific.” Hanzo rested his weight against Jesse’s chest in response. “Have you ever thought about how life would be…?” His words trailed off incomplete into the night.

“If we hadn’t made the choices we did?” Jesse hugged his partner. The idea of loosing this man shredded his very soul. “If I were to believe Reyes, I’d be in prison.”

“You in prison? I can see that. I can also believe you would have escaped. Eventually.” Hanzo was laughing at him silently with those words. 

Still Jesse smiled. “Still don’t trust me. After all this time?”

“I don’t trust you to look after yourself, considering your self-sacrificing behavior.”

“That was learned behavior. I was much more self serving back then.”

“But probably just as careless.” Hanzo’s indulgent smile warmed Jesse’s soul. With the compact muscle snug within Jesse’s arms, he couldn’t fault the archer for these observations. “I would be ruling the criminal world of Asia by now. But without my brother all that felt hollow.” Again Jesse knew an interruption would derail this fragile confession of a time before he had known either Shimada brother. They just sat together and enjoyed the cool night air. If the story came to light, it wouldn’t change anything they had. And their rocky history had given them a resilient relationship. “I still miss Hanamura. The gardens still chill from winter, the cherry blossoms still pale pink buds on the trees. Now that I have spent decades away from the family, I cannot imagine continuing that life.”

“Because bounty hunting is so reliable and safe.”

“Believe me, you do not want me in the business world. Ruthless won’t begin to describe it.” Just watching the archer’s face explode into joyful amusement while Jesse’s gruff laugh filled the starry sky.

“Then the world is saved.” The gunslinger dropped his chin onto Hanzo’s shoulder. “Well the sake’s gone and the wind’s picking up. What do you say we continue this in the house?”

“I say you are nothing without your sarape. Alright. Let’s go and save you from the cold. This anniversary is one event I’m glad is behind me. And I would not change a single moment of it.” Hanzo twisted in Jesse’s arms to gaze up into his eyes. Those dark brown eyes caught the glittering moon and stole Jesse’s heart and soul yet again. Two thieves holding each other’s prized possessions as marvelous trophies neither expected to obtain. If this wasn’t love, there needed to be a new definition.


End file.
